17 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Party przy świecach 54'; komedia; reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Wiesław Wójcik, Tomasz Zaliwski, Halina Wyrodek, Barbara Rachwalska, Ewa Ziętek, Marian Dziędziel, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Jan Himilsbach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 07:55 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 8/21 - Brzeg morza - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Baranek Shaun - Sroka, odc. 71 (31 s. II) (The Magpie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Garfield i przyjaciele - Wielki przekręt, odc. 16 (The Great Getaway); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek się żeni, odc. 82 (Horrid Henry Gets Married); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Karczma na bagnach 68'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Zygmunt Lech; wyk.:Eugeniusz Kujawski, Adam Baumann, Jerzy Korcz, Jerzy Król, Tadeusz Madeja, Marek Nowakowski, Jacek Wojciechowski, Andrzej Śleziak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Wiadomości, Na żywo 13:00 Tajemnica Arianny - cz. 1 (Segreto di Arianna, 1 puntata) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); reż.:Gianni Lepre; wyk.:Lorenza Indovina, Massimo Poggio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix - Wisła, K120 ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix - Wisła, K120 ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:45 Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:50 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 5 (Young Blades, ep. 5); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rady kobiety pracującej - odc. 4/4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Wyprawa po dinozaura, odc. 59 (Darby - Saurus); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - przed startem Tour de Pologne - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 9; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hity na czasie - Inowrocław 2011 23:05 Leming (Lemming) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Dominik Moll; wyk.:Charlotte Gainsbourg, Andre Dussollier, Jacques Bonnaffe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Życie rodzinne 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Jan Kreczmar, Halina Mikołajska, Maja Komorowska, Jan Nowicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Rekord świata 63'; film TVP; reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marcin Troński, Grażyna Staniszewska, Jan Pietrzak, Alfred Freudenheim, Wojciech Wiszniewski, Beata Lewandowska, Ewa Górzańska, Czesław Mroczek, Jerzy Próchnicki, Zdzisław Szymborski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Kino nocnych marków - Wejście w nurt 47'; film TVP; reż.:Barbara Sass - Zdort; wyk.:Małgorzata Pritulak, Zdzisław Wardejn, Małgorzata Braunek, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Jerzy Kamas, Sławomira Łozińska, Bożena Miller, Beata Niedzielska, Edward Lubaszenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Nie tylko dla pań - W cieniu Wezuwiusza - odc. 2 (Italie - Cote Sud: Naples, Capri, Amalii - ep. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Ostoja - odc. 91; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Karino - Odc. 8/13 Klęska - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Daleko od szosy - odc. 4/7 - Oczekiwanie - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 4/15 Pierwszy dzień - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Pogodni - odc. 10; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Wakacje z National Geographic - Tygiel życia (Crucible of Life); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży (62) Estonia - Tallin; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Wyścig Cannonball 2 (Cannonball Run 2) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Hal Needham; wyk.:Burt Reynolds, Dom DeLuise, Shirley MacLaine, Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Jackie Chan, Telly Savalas, Richard Kiel, Marilou Hennel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1865; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Oaza wolności - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Piasek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 442 - Nowe fakty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kabaret Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (93); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (40) Moda; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Gwiezdne Wojny - Część piąta: Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars V - The Empire Strikes Back) - txt.str.777 122'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Irvin Kershner; wyk.:Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Maryla, o Maryli, z Marylą, czyli Maryla Rodowicz; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Piłka nożna - Copa America: 1/4 F - Chile - Wenezuela ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:15 Piłka nożna - Copa America: 1/4 F - Chile - Wenezuela ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:15 Wyścig Cannonball 2 (Cannonball Run 2) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Hal Needham; wyk.:Burt Reynolds, Dom DeLuise, Shirley MacLaine, Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Jackie Chan, Telly Savalas, Richard Kiel, Marilou Hennel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Wakacje z Madonną 81'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Jerzy Kołodziejczyk; wyk.:Marta Klubowicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Marta Stebnicka, Maria Stokowska, Ewa Leśniak, Ryszard Sobolewski, Andrzej Zieliński, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, Lidia Bienias; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 07:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Kalejdoskop 08:00 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka 08:10 Baśnie i bajki polskie Odcinek: 12 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Komentarz na niedzielę 08:50 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:01 Za kulisami PRL - Kolega kierownik i inne przypadki - odc. 17; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:57 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:01 Dzika Polska - Rękoskrzydli bracia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:40 Pogodni - odc. 8; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Alkohol - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:58 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:59 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:04 Reportaż TVP INFO - Deep Purple - żywa klasyka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Pogodni - odc. 9; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Aktywni rodzice 17:15 Kieleckie portrety filmowe 17:30 Tutaj Pigwa z kasą 18:00 Wieści spod Łysicy 18:30 Informacje 18:45 Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Miś Uszatek Odcinek: 1 19:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech 19:30 Światowiec 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Informacje 22:00 Pogoda w regionie 22:05 Telesport 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:55 Pogodni - odc. 10; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Festiwal Filmu i Sportu - Wałcz 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Czarodziejska góra. Amerykański portret Czesława Miłosza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Za kulisami PRL - Zanim powstał KOR - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:04 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:29 Listy gończe odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:16 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:44 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:08 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:44 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Alkohol - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Deep Purple - żywa klasyka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:44 Jej sukces - Odc. 32 - Strażniczka miejska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:48 Za kulisami PRL - Zanim powstał KOR - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Dzika Polska - Rękoskrzydli bracia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (56, 57) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (58, 59) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (6) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (23) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (7) - serial animowany 10.15 Tom i Jerry (4) - serial animowany 10.45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - nowy początek (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 2008 12.15 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy, USA 1985 14.30 Powrót do błękitnej laguny - film przygodowy, USA 1991 16.40 Jaś Fasola (7) - serial komediowy 17.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (95) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ludzie Chudego (6) - serial komediowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (148) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 2 (41) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Detektyw Amsterdam (3) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Jesse Stone: Śmierć w raju - dramat kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2006 01.45 Magazyn sportowy 03.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 11.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Przepis na życie (4) - serial obyczajowy 13.25 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Usta Usta 3 (3) - serial komediowy 15.50 Kobieta na krańcu świata (2) - program krajoznawczy 16.20 Akademia policyjna 6: Operacja «Chaos» - komedia, USA 1989 18.00 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Polskę (1/8) - magazyn poradnikowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Seksmisja - komedia SF, Polska 1983 22.25 Usta Usta 3 (4) - serial komediowy 23.25 Agenci NCIS 6 (18) - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Druga strona medalu 4 - talk-show 00.55 Californication 2 (11, 12) - serial komediowy 02.05 Rodzina Soprano 6 (18) - serial sensacyjny 03.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:35 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 6:55 Galileo - odc. 40 7:55 Galileo - odc. 41 8:55 Męskie wakacje - komedia, USA 2001 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 23, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Od suszy do powodzi - film dokumentalny, Austria 2010 14:40 Łebski Harry - odc. 32, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 15:10 Łebski Harry - odc. 33, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 15:40 M.A.S.K. - odc. 1, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 16:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 33, serial animowany, Francja 1983 16:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 34, serial animowany, Francja 1983 17:05 Zamiana żon - Witkowscy/Lisowie - odc. 15, Polska 2007 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 6, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 25, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 As nad asy - komedia przygodowa, Niemcy, Francja 1982 23:10 Crash: Niebezpieczne pożądanie - thriller, USA, Kanada 1996 1:00 Młody mistrz - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1980 3:05 Galileo - odc. 42 3:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.05 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 6.45 Mango - Telezakupy 8.50 Aliens in America - serial 9.50 Ally McBeal - serial 10.50 O czym szumią wierzby - film rodzinny Wielka Brytania/Rumunia/Kanada 2006 12.55 Jak tylko potrafisz - komedia, USA 1980 15.25 W krzywym zwierciadle. Strzelając śmiechem - komedia, USA 1993 17.00 Niania - serial 18.05 Bez śladu - serial 19.05 Agenci NCIS - serial 20.05 Szczęki II - film sensacyjny, USA 1978 22.25 Dowody zbrodni - serial 23.25 Dzikie pszczoły - komedia, Czechy 2001 1.25 Arkana Magii 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Radio Romans - odc. 3/32 - Hiobowe wieści; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Radio Romans - odc. 4/32 - Replika; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Radio Romans - odc. 5/32 - Artykuł; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Radio Romans - odc. 6/32 - Rozstania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 1* - Grunt to rodzinka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Gniewko syn rybaka - cz. 4 - Wyprawa w obronie ziemi; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Mieszkańcy Lasów Skaliskich; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 W stronę świata - odc. 11* Wojciech Krzemiński i Andrzej Udalski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011), Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Laskowik & Malicki (mont.); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Skąd Litwini wracali ?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP w Nabróżu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Piknik Country Mrągowo - Show Majki Jeżowskiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (30) gość: Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Promno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 41; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 10 - Szantaż - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 401 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 402 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Cyrk Noddy’ego, odc. 15 (Noddy's Circus); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 24* - Siła władzy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 25* - Plan awaryjny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dama Kameliowa 103'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Laskowik & Malicki (mont.); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 10 - Szantaż - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Cyrk Noddy’ego, odc. 15 (Noddy's Circus); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 31* seria III "Transport do Auschwitz"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Krótki film o zabijaniu 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Tesarz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Barbara Dziekan Vajda, Aleksander Bednarz, Jerzy Zass, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Artur Barciś, Krystyna Janda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Opole 2009 na bis /13/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (111) Golce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 05.15 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Życie po śmieciach 08.00 Radio 10.00 Short świat w pigułce 10.15 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.10 Propozycje do Vipo 11.25 Film fabularny 13.10 Koncertowa niedziela 14.05 A nom się to podobo 15.10 Bonanza 16.05 Muzyczny weekend 16.35 Koncert życzeń cz.I 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Pogoda 18.05 Koncert życzeń cz. II 18.40 Bajkowa TVS 19.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów - prolog 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.21 Pogoda 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Muzyczny weekend 22.50 Short - świat w pigułce 23.00 Film erotyczny 02.20 Muzyczny Relaks 03.10 Vipo - magazyn disco (powt.) 04.00 Muzyczny weekend (powt.) 04.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 06.00 Kuchnia po śląsku (powt.) Eurosport 8.30 Rajdy terenowe. Rajd Jedwabnego Szlaku 8.45 FIA WTCC. Donington 9.15 Pływanie. MŚ 10.00 FIA WTCC. Donington 10.30 Pływanie. MŚ 11.00 Pływanie. MŚ 12.45 FIA WTCC. Donington 13.45 Wyścigi samochodowe. Auto GP Donington 14.30 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 18.30 Lekka Atletyka. MU U - 23 20.15 Piłka nożna. MŚ kobiet 22.45 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 23.45 Weekend w sportach motorowych 0.00 Rajdy Samochodowe. Intercontinental Rally Challenge, Portugalia 0.30 Lekka Atletyka. MU U - 23 1.15 Weekend w sportach motorowych 1.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Tenis ziemny - BNP Paribas Polish Open - mecz finałowy gry podwójnej 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Tenis ziemny - BNP Paribas Polish Open - mecz finałowy gry podwójnej 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Tenis ziemny - BNP Paribas Polish Open - mecz finałowy gry podwójnej 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody z cyklu Swatch World Tour w Moskwie - 1. mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody z cyklu Swatch World Tour w Moskwie - 2. mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Sport motorowodny - Zawody w Kazaniu - kwalifikacje 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Sport motorowodny - Zawody w Kazaniu - wyścig 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody z cyklu Swatch World Tour w Moskwie - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody z cyklu Swatch World Tour w Moskwie - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 4. dzień 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 4. dzień 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 4. dzień 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Golf - The Open Championship - 4. dzień 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Tenis ziemny - BNP Paribas Polish Open - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBO w Liverpoolu - waga superpiórkowa: Ricky Burns - Nicky Cook 1:15 Zakończenie programu HBO 6.00 Dzieci z Timpelbach - film przygodowy 7.40 Rover Dangerfield - film anim. 8.55 Georgia O 'Keeffe - film biograficzny 10.25 Prawdziwe historie - komedia muzyczna 11.55 Liga Sprawiedliwych: Kryzys na dwóch Ziemiach - film anim. 13.10 Na planie 13.35 Córeczka - dramat 15.25 Niesłusznie skazany - dramat 16.55 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - film anim. 18.25 Atramentowe serce - familijny 20.10 I Love You Phillip Morris - komedia 21.50 Zakochany głupiec - dramat 23.45 Władcy wojny - film akcji 1.35 I Love You Phillip Morris - komedia 3.10 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 3.40 Rent: Na żywo z Broadwayu - musical